Annabel Lee
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of ANNABEL LEE;


Warning: I might not portray the characters correctly because guess what? I'm not the creator! I don't want to hear any BS about how Erza isn't acting like Erza and Dave isn't acting like Dave. This is how I'm writing it and if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not trying to impress anybody. I'm just trying to spread this crossover couple because I think they fit together quite well.

**A/N: **I don't own the poem used. Poem: _Annabel_ _Lee_Writer: _Edgar Allen Poe_  
I thought I'd give this a little twist ;3

* * *

_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me._

Dave looked at this confusing girl that sat next to him. He didn't know why they always met up behind this castle-like building but they did and they'd sit there in complete silence. He never wanted to ruin the peace himself so he just let the silence consume them. He took off his shades to get a good look at the surroundings and at her. He looked at her carefully, seeing her pretty red hair flutter in the light wind. The way her face seemed to light up when she looked at the sky or even at him, the way her eyes fixed on him when he stopped paying attention to what she was saying, the way she laughed when he didn't know what she said, the way she talked to him; all of it was bliss for him. To make things better, they were crazy and completely in love.

_I was a child and she was a child,_  
_ In this kingdom by the sea;_  
_ But we loved with a love that was more than love-_  
_ I and my Annabel Lee;_  
_ With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_  
_ Coveted her and me._

"Are you ignoring me again?" She glared at him, her face looking deathly serious. She obivously wasn't very happy about him ignoring her ramblings yet again but he couldn't help it. "No" Dave shrugged simply,"Why would I go and ignore you?" The redhead crossed her arms,"Well, then what I say, Mr. Strider?" Dave shifted uncomfortably. "Well, to sum it up, you said how pretty it is out here" He looked at her, a bit worried. She laughed and shook her head a bit,"No" She leaned in and kissed his cheek,"I love you" She whispered. Dave blinked and looked at her. He lightly kissed her lips for a moment before pulling away. "I love you too"

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_  
_ In this kingdom by the sea,_  
_ A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_  
_ My beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_ So that her highborn kinsman came_  
_ And bore her away from me,_  
_ To shut her up in a sepulchre_  
_ In this kingdom by the sea._

Dave wasn't ready for what happened next though and nothing couldn't have prepared him. His beloved died. He sat at their usual meeting place which now left a disgusting taste in his mouth. His stomach churned everytime he went and sat there alone. It was worse when he fell asleep because when he awoke, he realized that again, she was only with him in spirit. "She just had to go and fight that wind wizard" He'd tell himself, though he couldn't think of a more fitting way for her to die, then fighting for the ones she held closest to her heart. She always was the type to go down swinging. He was planning on her burial when someone with blonde hair and dark skin entered. His name was Sho and claimed that Dave's beloved was his sister. He could not argue with the man and so she was taken away and buried elsewhere. But she never left Magnolia.

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_  
_ Went envying her and me-_  
_ Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_  
_ In this kingdom by the sea)_  
_ That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_  
_ Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee_

Frequently, Dave started to think of all the people that hated their relationship. All the people who were opposed to them. It made him laugh a little. Maybe the god was jealous of their complete bliss as well. He laughed. To think that someone so mighty might just have been jealous of little ol' him. It was hilarious. If she knew his thoughts, he knew she'd laugh too. So, for the hell of it, he laughed for the two of them since she couldn't laugh with him.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
_ Of those who were older than we-_  
_ Of many far wiser than we-_  
_ And neither the angels in heaven above,_  
_ Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
_ Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_  
_ Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

Dave walked through Magnolia, looking toward the sky where his beloved now roamed. He was somewhat happy or her. That she didn't feel much pain and hoped that she didn't feel any at all. He let a small smile on his face, slipping his hands into his pockets. His heart still ached for her but they never seperated. They were seperate souls that had seemed to combine together. An entity that was, dare it be said, inseperable. What more could he ask for?

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_  
_ Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_ And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_  
_ Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_ And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_  
_ Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_  
_ In the sepulchre there by the sea,_  
_ In her tomb by the sounding sea_

Stopping at his love's grave, Dave fell on his back next to the grave. He took a deep breath and fiddle with his wedding band, staring at the sky past his shades. "Y'know.. This isn't our home. This isn't the place where we laughed and smiled. Hell, this isn't even the place where we confessed anything to eachother but.." He put his hands behind his head, looking at the sky. "...I suppose it'll have to do"


End file.
